


The Trouble With Arching

by rmorningstar21



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmorningstar21/pseuds/rmorningstar21
Summary: This is posted under my Wattpad, but I am moving it over here as well.  In this, Pete White gets an Arch Enemy, but what is to happen when the two find themselves oddly attracted to one another?  This specific story will be fully uploaded tonight, just trying to make sure I get this first chapter up while I still have some computer time to manually enter Pete White x Reader.Disclaimer: This is purely a work of fanfiction using characters from the Venture Bros world, which is trademarked by Christopher McCulloch and Doc Hammer. The characters used belong to them, and I do not claim them as my own, nor do I claim you as the “reader”.
Relationships: Pete White/Reader
Kudos: 16





	1. I

"Aren't we a team?" Quizboy asked with a somewhat bored, yet flustered expression upon his face as he stared at the albino man. He couldn't even believe what he was saying - seeing as the two of them had been partners for as long as he could remember back. For that matter, he couldn't really remember much of their past together before he got the new hand, but he knew they were business partners. Best friends, even, and yet, the albino's news surprised him immensely. 

Pete sighed and shrugged nonchalantly at the shorter man's response, before taking a glance out of the nearest trailer window. His lips were curled into a curt frown as he stared, trying to think of how he could even explain it. It was unheard of, since the two of them were definitely partners, and would do anything for one another. The albino man treated the other like a child in certain aspects, giving a certain extra care to the man than he did with anyone. "I don't get it either," he finally said, in more of a murmur than anything. He raised one of his pinkish hands, running his fingers through his pure white hair. "I didn't ask for one, ya know." 

Quizboy tightened his metal hand into a fist, his lips pursed in aggravation. It was not aggravation towards the albino, no, it was simply aggravation towards the whole situation. He cared about the tall albino man, after all, and feared for his own safety. They had their own mutual supervillain arch enemy as is, and then some mystery person was specifically arching his partner. For that matter, he couldn't even think of who would want to arch the albino partner that he had. "Maybe it's Rusty's arch," Quizboy mused out with knitted eyebrows. "The Monarch." 

The albino quickly shook his head, his gaze pulled from the window, back to his old friend. "If it was the Monarch, he would have already introduced his candy ass with some sort of malice towards me," he said quickly, "and would not specifically want me." Another sigh escaped Pete's lips, and he flopped back down on the couch, hands quickly grabbing the gaming controller. 

He flipped on his game, beginning to play nonchalantly, trying to rid his mind of the impending threat. It was just talk, anyways. No one had truly attempted on him yet, nor could he think of a supervillain that would try. 

Quizboy tried yelling a few things at him about the importance of this whole situation, and the albino shrugged off his words, getting deep into his game. In actuality, he needed to clear his mind about all of this before he stressed himself out, but his partner never seemed to get it. After a while, the smaller man finally stopped trying to get his attention, rolling his eyes at the man before going off to do the household chores that the albino never did. 


	2. II

You were slipping on your outfit, a tight spandex bodysuit that highlighted your curves. Your outfit consisted of y/f/c accents paired with a pure black main coloration. With makeup done up, accented with y/f/c to contrast with your pale skin, you stared into the mirror with a light smirk. It may have been just to fool yourself to confidence, but you needed to give yourself enough confidence to face your arch enemy. 

Snapping on your utility belt, you caressed the whip that was encrusted with y/f/c gems, biting your blackened lipstick lips. The Guild Of Calamitous Intent had recently approved you to be your own solo act, and your mind attempted to put together the confidence in yourself that the guild had in you. For that matter, the Sovereign himself had said that he expected wonderful things from you, and though it should have given you a positive outlook, it just seemed to make you more nervous. 

Going by the book, you had to start off with a level one attack. They assigned you someone that you were warned may or may not be aided by a partner, though they also had sent a letter to let your archenemy know that you were solely arching them. Not everyone played by the rules, after all. A level one attack would be simple, quick, and more of an introduction to one another. 

You grabbed your keys, making your way to your sleek black car, thinking about your first attack. To say it was a little nerve wracking was a bit of an understatement. Starting the engine of your car, it roared with the confidence that you wished you had. Flicking on the stereo, you put your favorite track on and sped off to your destination - a trailer in a pretty remote desert area. 

As you drove, you would occasionally glance through your rearview at the road behind you. The entire area you were driving to was deserted, including the fact that absolutely no one drove the road around you. It was kind of relaxing being in the middle of nowhere, but also terrifying. 

With the trailer in sight, you parked about 10 feet away from the trailer, knowing the element of surprise was not something that would be an advantage for you. Since no one drove this road, after all, they would expect that the only person to show up would be their arch enemy. The only real knowledge the guild had given you about your arch enemy was the fact that he was the taller one, and apparently albino. 

You had not even gotten his name, and as you snuck quietly to the trailer, you glanced through the window of the trailer to see where your archenemy was. Your eyes landed upon an albino man with sleek white hair, pink skin, and a very focused look on his face. On a more careful examination, you saw that the man was playing a video game. 

Thankfully, his partner was nowhere in sight, and you creaked the window quietly open to slip inside. Creeping up behind the couch, you flicked your whip out to whip around the albino man's neck. It was simply to restrain him, and was pretty loose in comparison to what you could actually do. 

The albino began to scream, but as you panicked, you wanted to make sure the man would not alert his supposed partner. What you had done was not something you yourself expected. Your lips were locked tightly to the albinos lips as he struggled. 

His eyes were wide as he felt your surprisingly soft lips against his own, though he did continue to struggle underneath you.  _ Who the fuck is this? _ He wondered in a panicked thought, his hands trying to grab at the woman that seemed to pin him with ease. 

You took both of your arms and held down his arms tightly, your eyes fluttering open quickly to look at your arch enemy. Unconsciously, your lips curled into a soft smirk as you held the man down, and you ended up crawling onto his lap. He tried pushing you off with his legs, and you tighten your knees around his thighs to keep him still. 

With your arms, you took his arms and placed them together to hold down with one arm. Replacing your lips with a tight gripped hand, you gave him a stern gaze. It may have been a mistake to jump into this nervously, because this was not the plan at all. You never had the seductive aspect of archvillany, believing it to be uncomfortable in an aspect. On top of it all, your lips already missed being connected to his, throwing you off. 

"Shhh," you said in a whisper, your eyes sternly staring into his frightened ones. "I'll move my hand if you keep quiet. Can you do that for me?" 

He nodded his head, though his eyes still read of fright. You removed your tight grip from his face, moving your hands to hold both of his arms down once more, and removing your whip from his neck. That was likely frightening, and you did not need him trying to scream again. "Who the hell are you?" He asked quickly, his voice a whisper as he spoke to you, though his words jumbled together as he spoke. "And why did you kiss me?" 

You rolled your eyes and let out a sigh in the form of a low growl. "I-I didn't mean to fucking kiss you, casanova," you said with a huff. "I'm your archenemy, Y/S/V/N. It's my first day, give me a break." With that, you rolled your eyes, though you were sure that your pale cheeks were heating with a bit of blush. 

"What did I do to you?" He said with a glare. "I don't even know you." 

You were getting aggravated, mainly by your own actions, but you brought one of your hands to his neck. With a tight grip, you brought your face merely inches away from his once more, noses practically touching. As you did, you attempted to ignore the hot breath upon your lips, feeling your cheeks heat up once more. What you were aggravated most at was yourself, but with your archenemy in your grasp, you at least had something to take it out on. "I was assigned to you," you said through gritted teeth. 

"What, ya gonna kiss me again?" He teased with a smirk pulling at his lips. His eyes glanced down to your lips, and back at your eyes. In actuality, this confidence shouldn't have bubbled up inside of him, but seeing your flustered condition seemed to give him the confidence to banter back at you. It didn't help that he found his own arch enemy attractive, and for you, it didn't help that the idea of kissing him again was an actually appealing concept. 

Instead of giving into the taboo temptation, you slitted your gaze to glare at the man. "You fucking wish, Casanova," you said shortly. "As per rules, I gave you my little introduction, and you can forget about that little snafu. Before I go, what do you call yourself?" 

"White," he said, looking a little disappointed about your reaction, though the blush on your face was still apparent. Why you had to get such a handsome arch enemy was beyond you, but you had to fight your own mind as you felt his breath still tickling your lips. 

"Original," you said with an eye roll, before smirking at the man. "Well, until we meet again, White, you better keep your guard up." You traced your hand up to his cheek, thumb against his cheekbone gently, before moving a finger down to his soft lips, pressing it harshly against the supple skin. He almost melted into your touch before you abruptly took it away, kickflipping yourself over him and the couch before making your way to his front door. 

You opened and closed it quickly, only then did Billy Quizboy notice that someone was at the trailer. He came out to check in on a very stunned Pete, who had shuffled himself over to the window, watching his arch enemy walk away in attractive strides. 

"Out of everyone they could give me, they had to give me someone that fucking hot," you cursed to yourself, not knowing that the albino could still vaguely hear your words. Thankfully he could not hear your words fully as you made your way to your car, roaring your engine and speeding away. 

"Who the hell was that?" The smaller man asked in a half-panic as the albino man removed his red gaze from the window. 

Pete chuckled softly, his lips curled into a half smirk as he thought back to the experience he just had. From fear to an unearthly desire, to somewhat of disappointment, his archenemy was already a roller coaster ride. Somehow, he could not wait to see you again, though. "Just my arch enemy," he said with a shrug dismissively, though his mind was reeling with thoughts of the woman - even some less than clean fantasies popping up in his mind. Though he may have not kissed his attacker back, it was not that he didn't enjoy the soft feeling of lips against his own. 

"What a babe," Billy replied, nudging his taller friend suggestively with a sly smile, causing him to roll his eyes. 


	3. III

When you had returned to your home, you took off your supervillain outfit with a frown upon your face. Your whole drive, you had been kicking yourself for your oversight. The thought of the albino man's soft lips against your own, even in a struggle, was clouding your mind. Letting out an unearthly growl, you finished taking off your outfit before making your way to the shower. 

Flicking on the water, you allowed it to warm your body with passion, lightly burning each inch of your pale skin. Of course, your skin always went back to normal shortly after the assault finished, but whenever you stood in the shower, it would turn beat red like a sunburn. It was specifically the fact that you enjoyed all of your showers on the boiling side, as hot as your skin could truly handle. 

While you grabbed your shampoo and scrubbed through your hair, you couldn't help thinking of him. His pink hands moving all over your body, supple lips kissing anywhere they could, and strong yet slender arms pulling you close. Your eyes closed as you thought about it, your fantasies flying away with your mind. As you felt yourself getting excited, you could not help but slap your own face to snap yourself out of it. 

"I can't be into my arch enemy," you muttered to yourself, exasperated and driving yourself nuts. You slapped yourself again, before switching to your conditioner. The sauna you had created out of your shower was no longer a comfort to you, and you made sure to clean up quickly before getting out of it. It gave you too much time to think. 

After getting dressed in your casual clothes, you decided your best bet was to get on your favorite video game to get your mind off of your archenemy for a little while. You enjoyed getting on multiplayer and beating some people across the globe that you would never see. Always when you played, you would get passionately into your game, and your mind was fully distracted. 

In this specific game you were playing, you were paired in teams of two against another team of two, to see how many times you can kill the other side before the timer was up. Normally, you would be the one carrying the partner you were set up with. In this specific one, he seemed to actually be holding his own. It was actually rather impressive. 

The partner you had ended up inviting you to a party, so the two of you were going into each game together. It was impressive, the way the two of you were working so well in sync. He was actually relatively good at the game, compared to the normal partners you were set with, and you could not help letting your lips curl into a smile. 

After a few games, you received a message on your console from the partner you had been playing with. You clicked off for a moment to read their message, and found yourself actually smiling more as you read it. 

_ "We make a great team! Not like some of the losers I get paired with on here. Do you mind if I add you?"  _

You began typing back to him, leaning back on your chair as you went through the process of typing back. It was rare that you would allow someone to add you on your console, specifically since no one was good enough for you to want to play with more than required. 

_ "Of course! You're not so bad yourself. I normally have to carry the assholes on here. Add away. ♡" _

The two of you had played a few other games before you had received another message from the partner you were playing with. It would have been easier to just talk with a headset, but of course yours was conveniently broken after you got pissed at someone a week prior. 

_ "I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you a girl? I don't see many playing these violent games."  _

You could not help but chuckle at the message before you quickly replied. Based on that question, it was confirmed that the player you were working with was a guy. Not shocking, of course. The only girls you have ever ran into on the game itself were normally playing against you with their boyfriends or husbands.

_ "I know, right? Yeah, I'm Y/N. I needed to blow off some steam after work, and thought 'hey, why not kill some things'. Hope that's cool." _

Once you had said you were a girl, suddenly you were exchanging message after message with this guy. It was kind of humorous, but you knew a lot of the guys that you ran into did not typically get to talk to chicks in real time. He was actually kind of sweet, and when his talk turned from talk to flirting, you found yourself blushing from time to time. The partner you were playing with had said his name was Pete, and the two of you had done much more messaging than playing in the last hour. 

Finally you got a message saying that his roommate was bugging him to get off his game, and that he hoped that the two of you would be able to play and chat again soon. You felt yourself developing a little crush on the guy, despite the fact that you could not see his face, or even knew his body type. He could have been 60 with the game playing skills of a god, and you still were lingering feelings towards the guy. 

After Pete had gotten off, you got off shortly afterwards, shocked to see the time. Making something small to eat for yourself, you ended up getting to sleep shortly afterwards with the conflicting thoughts of the two new men you met today. One, you never saw his face, while the other was your arch enemy. What an unfortunate turn of events. 


	4. IV

You knew not to bother your arch enemy daily, though you did miss seeing that albino's handsome face. Instead, you took a few days of crushing on the man that you could not see. He was making you feel great, after all, and made a wonderful distraction. Though you were not entirely truthful about your occupation, nor your past, it was all over the internet. There was no way that you were going to tell some guy that you were a supervillain. 

After your few bonding days with your mystery Pete passed by, you were planning on attending the tag sale at Venture Enterprise. Knowing the code of the Guild, you were not allowed to make a move there, yet you were still hoping you would see him. Even if you could just catch a little glimpse of the guy, you would have been happy. 

Standing in line with your weapons in your hand ready to surrender for the guard was when your eyes had landed upon the albino man. You could not help but let your lips curl into a smirk as your eyes met his red ones, though you turned away quickly to make sure that he did not see the blush that was daring to make its way to your face. 

"Babe alert," you could hear the shorter man beside him say faintly as you were looking away. "And she looks single, too." 

"Are you crazy?" White replied with a chuckle, looking over at his friend. "She's apparently my arch enemy. You saw her leave the trailer!" 

"That doesn't mean she isn't hot," he replied with a smile and a snicker. "If you don't hit that, I swear Rusty's going to be all over her." 

Though it was an unconscious reaction, the albino tightened his lips in aggravation at the idea of Rusty touching  _ you.  _ You were supposed to be enemies, and yet the idea of anyone there touching you drove him nuts. His nostrils practically flared at the idea of it. 

The conversation between the two of them faded further and further away, to the point that you couldn't hear the last thing that the shorter man had said as you were entering the sale. You handed over your weapons, and any sort of metal you had on you, before you stepped in to look around. 

The first thing you spotted was these teenagers trying to sell lemonade and hoagies, which you immediately thought was a weird mix. Regardless of how strange it was, the kids looked so eager, and you had a bit of a soft spot. Since you had seen a few other villains buy from the kids anyhow, you got yourself a glass of lemonade before you started looking around more. 

What you ended up noticing more than all the fun gadgets around you was all the different supervillains that were a part of the guild. It was a little uncomfortable to say the least, since one wrong move could have been a powder keg after all. When you started looking at ray guns, you could hear someone uncomfortably close to you. 

"Do you see something you like?" The bald man said with a smirk, trying to play off the fact that he was trying to get as close to you as possible. His beard reminded you of Satan himself, red and pointed at the bottom. His eyes on the other hand reeked of desperation, especially as they stared you up and down. You could feel your skin starting to crawl already, his eyes working on undressing you from your supervillain outfit. "I don't believe we've been acquainted." 

You chuckled softly, glancing over at the man who was already trying too hard. With a gentle smile, you put on the innocent act. As much as you would love to put a fire up his ass, this was neutral grounds. "We have not, no," you said in a soft voice. "I'm Y/S/V/N, and you are?" 

"Even your voice is attractive!" He exclaimed, before blushing softly and clearing his throat. Though the outburst did not make sense to you, he was relieved that your voice was not deep and manly. Doctor Girlfriend had really set the bar for supervillain females, seeing as they were in short supply. You believed that you may have been one of the only ones, let alone one of the only solo ones. "I'm Doctor Venture, but you can call me TS." 

He extended his hand to meet yours in a handshake, but once you kindly met his in return, he brought your hand up to his lips. The kiss on your knuckle was short, though longer than you wished it to be. For that matter, the simple feel of the man's lips on your knuckles felt wrong. Behind you, thankfully interrupting the whole meeting, someone had cleared their throat.

"So, you've met my archenemy, Rusty," you could hear a familiar albino's voice behind you, almost strained. His words almost sounded like they were dripping of jealousy as he spoke, but as he did, you glanced back to see that his face practically confirmed it. His red eyes glared at the man that you assumed he knew well, and he seemed to back off a bit. 

"White, you know to call me TS," he corrected harshly with an exasperated sigh. 

"What a pleasure to see you on neutral ground, White," you replied casually, though your lips curled back into a smirk when you spoke. "Did you come over to look at the lasers as well?" 

"Arch enemy?" Doctor Venture finally cut in, finally getting out of his shock. "What did White ever do to you?" 

You rolled your eyes at the man, before saying, "When you go through guild protocol, they assign you an arch enemy. I met White for the first time the other day." 

"And you k-," he started teasing, before you sent him a harsh glare that quickly shut him up. 

"I'll take this one," you said quickly, turning back to Doctor Venture, allowing your lips to turn back into a smile as you took out your wallet. It was a large sum of money, but you knew to bring a great deal to a tag sale that had weaponry after all. As soon as the transaction was finished, you quickly excused yourself away. Both men stared at you as you walked, until a disturbance took their attention.

Before you could make it too far, though, someone had caused the powder keg of the tag sale to explode, and you could see villains fighting one another just about everywhere. The whole scene started off small, quickly dominating to an all out brawl that the guards were doing a horrible time taking care of. Quickly sighing, you saw that Doctor Venture, White, and his little friend that you were not acquainted to were about to be smack in the middle of it all. 

Rushing back, you blocked a few attacks, throwing a few villains out of the way before motioning for them to go. Since you did not plan on using the weapon unless it was completely necessary, you were blocking each attack through hand to hand combat. You had gotten lucky that Underbeit was nowhere near you, otherwise you knew you would not be able to fight off his strength. 

"Shouldn't you not care what happens to us?" White questioned as you were attempting to usher them to Doctor Ventures home. 

"You are  _ my  _ archenemy, White," you clarified. "If anyone in here gets to touch you, it's  _ me _ ." You smirked back to the albino, giving him a wink. "And not here on neutral ground, now go." As you were talking to him, you had to block another few attacks. It was tempting to use the new laser gun you purchased, but you were not about to break any codes. As the three of them made their way into the home, you slowly followed behind, before the villains turned back to others to fight. 

Inside the home, you pressed your back firmly against the door, looking through the window to see that everyone was still brawling. Luckily, the strong steel walls would keep those you just saved safe, and knowing that, you let out a relieved sigh. Your eyes glanced over to the five, three of which you had saved, while the other two were the kids from the stand. Presumably Doctor Venture's children, they had been sitting a ways away from the door. 

"Thank you," you heard the small man say with a smile, glancing up at you. 

You chuckled, smiling. "Just wanted to make sure you guys got in safe," you said softly. "I'm going to make my way through the idiots, get my weapons and go home." 

"You can at least stay until things die down," Doctor Venture perked up, giving you another look that made your skin crawl. Unfortunately for you, he was right, no matter how creepy he was. Watching as the three sat on the couch, both Doctor Venture and White had made a seat for you, in between the two. Begrudgingly, you sat uncomfortably close to the two, unconsciously moving a little closer to White. 

"Well, this is fun," Doctor Venture said sarcastically, before placing his hands on his lap. "At least we're safe while Orphious ruins our lawn trying to stop the chaos." 

"Shouldn't Sampson be around?" White replied, leaning a little closer to you as he spoke over you to Doctor Venture. The smallest man saw what he was doing, snickering quietly to himself, while you were blissfully unaware. 

"He's dealing with the issues outside," he said quickly, before turning over to you. "So, a supervillain, eh? What got you into that? Drugs, bad parents, or?" 

You rolled your eyes, chuckling softly. "Not drugs, and I don't like discussing my reasons for that decision," you replied quickly. "Let's just leave it at boredom." 

"So, you're a trust fund kid?" He replied snarky. 

Once again, you couldn't help but roll your eyes. "I earned everything I have, thank you," you said with bitterness in your tone. "Anything that I didn't earn specifically came with interest." 

While Doctor Venture had already seemed to want to counter it again, White actually stared at you with an impressed look in his eyes. Everything you earned, you earned when you were in your late teens up until your mid twenties, and you had learned to save every penny you could with a good interest rate. When you purchased a small house with decent utilities, you were relatively well off. 

Doctor Venture had quit the conversation relatively early on, though, as he had noticed that the door to his lab was open. He got distracted by trying to call his bodyguard with his wrist communicator. When he had gotten people in to check the lab, it was in the form of a few guards that his bodyguard had hired for the event. To his dismay, they dropped to the ground almost immediately due to some sort of tranquilizer darts. 

You glanced back between White and Doctor Venture, before sighing and rising to your feet. Arming yourself with the laser gun, you said, "I'll be back." 

To your surprise, White grabbed your wrist, stopping you from leaving. When his skin touched your own, you could feel your breath hitch in your throat. Glancing back at the man, you could see his red eyes boring into your very soul, a tinge of worry in his eyes. He whispered, "You know, no one is trying to get you to go in there, right?" 

Rolling your eyes, you allowed your lips to tug upward in a reassuring smile. You quietly replied, "Whatever is in there can't be as bad as the mess outside." Realizing there was no real talking you out of it, White begrudgingly nodded and set your wrist free.

You could feel blush rising on your cheeks, which you quickly fought off before making your way stealthily to the lab. What you could not believe was the fact that he actually seemed to care, which caused your mind to swirl around in more thoughts that you had to fight off. As you walked away, you could hear Doctor Venture say, "Villain my ass."

You were not sure why you cared so much, but when you ended up getting in there, your eyes immediately spied The Monarch and Doctor Girlfriend. They were doing some stupid little things to Doctor Venture's machines, and you held your laser gun in their direction. "Leave quietly," you ordered with a glare. "And don't touch anything. This is neutral ground, and the guild will have both your asses for this." 

"Do you really think you intimidate me?" The Monarch began, before he began to boast and boast about what he was going to do. He spoke about how he was doing it all for love, and blah, blah. It was sappy, and incredibly annoying to you, especially with your mixed feelings. 

You growled out, "I don't give a flying fuck what you're doing it all for, Monarch. Love is a chemical in your brain specifically used for species to reproduce, and with time it all just disappears. Congrats for you, but the guild won't buy your bullshit." 

When you aimed, you aimed for the ceiling, making one light drop down onto both of them, knocking them out. You smiled to yourself, before uncomfortably dragging them out of the laboratory, throwing them outside. As you threw them outside, you saw that everything was beginning to clear up, making a smile return to your face. 

"If you knocked the Monarch and Doctor Girlfriend out, I can only imagine what's to come," you heard White say behind you, as they were getting up to head out as well. Doctor Venture had already gotten ahold of his bodyguard, and everything was just about safe for them to leave. 

You gave him a half smile, your eyes catching his own for just a little too long. "It'll be a while before we get up to the big leagues, White," you said softly, in a teasing manner. "Protocol and all, the fun comes in time."

"I can walk out with you, if you'd like," he replied after chuckling at what you said. Though you may have been deadly serious, he knew that he was safe based on your adherence to the rules of the guild. Neutral ground was safe for him to treat you like a normal human being.

You bid adieu to the two that you had somewhat met, before you allowed White to walk out with you. According to him, who he called Billy was going to meet him outside in a little bit, which you thought was a little strange. As the two of you walked, you caught a few stray glances of one another, and you could already feel blush rising in your cheeks. 

"This has been nice," you said softly. "Despite the chaos, you know."

"Does that mean this is our second date?" He teased playfully, sarcasm laced in his voice. 

You couldn't help but laugh at his words, though you felt yourself blushing a little bit more as you rolled your eyes. "In your dreams, White," you said as the two of you stopped to grab your weapons from the guard. 

"A supervillain and a freak," he mused out sarcastically. "You're probably out of my league." 

You felt your heart tighten at his words, and you glanced back up into his red eyes. "I'm in the opposite type of league, maybe," you said in a deflated whisper. "But no matter how many things I may call you while arching you, freak will never come up."

"The sun literally hates my skin," he said, ending with a chuckle to try and keep spirits light. "If that's not a freak, I'm not sure what is." 

You rolled your eyes, finally getting over to your car. "Unless freak entails some sex joke, I don't see it," you said with a frown. "Leave the name calling to me once we're off this property, White, because I swear if you call yourself anything like that, I will make you shut your mouth." 

Knowing you would not harm him on the property due to the guild rules, he opened his mouth to protest. "Fr-," he started, a smirk on his face, only to be immediately pressed against your car. Your lips meshed with his own mouth, pressing firmly. To your surprise, you felt his lips kissing you back roughly, his free arm being careful not to touch your weapons as he wrapped it around your waist. You were pulled flush with his own body, and taken fully off guard, your lips parting subconsciously. 

He took advantage of the fact that there was room to slide his tongue in, and he battled with your tongue. As the battle ended, he began exploring every little crevice of your mouth, causing you to moan as you used your hands to grip at his lapels tightly. You could feel yourself getting excited, enjoying the wonderful taste of his mouth, and as his mouth left your own, it reconnected at your neck, finding your sweet spot. 

When the two of you had realized what was going on, and where you were, both of you separated. Your face flushed with a slight tinge of blush upon your face, and you could even see traces of blush on his own face. Glancing around quickly, you straightened up and attempted to formulate words to give yourself some sort of excuse as to what had happened. You attempted to figure out something you could vocalize to justify why you had just had a hot makeout session with your archenemy. 

All you could manage to squeak out of your mouth was a flustered, "Ah- sorry." 

You could tell how tight of a grip he had on his umbrella as he shifted uncomfortably. "You know-," he started, thinking of plenty suggestions he could say, but realizing none of them would logically make up for what just happened. Nothing could justify it, and him suggesting that the two of you could go somewhere else could simply give you access to a spot that you could potentially harm him. 

Though you did not seem like you wanted to harm him, it was your job as his archenemy to be nefarious, dastardly even. "Well, until I see you again, I guess," you said with a shrug, trying to play off everything that just transpired. "And remember what I said, White, otherwise next time the result will be significantly less pleasant." 

You quickly got in your car, but not before taking one last glance over at the albino man. Everything you wanted to do plagued your thoughts, though you kept yourself from genuinely slapping yourself in front of him. Instead, you turned your favorite track on and gave him a wave before speeding off in your car. 

As Pete white watched you drive away, his lips curled into a frown. He let out a disappointed sigh, and could not wipe you from his mind as he stood, waiting for Billy to come out. Thankfully, there had not been witnesses, due to the chaos dimming over the time that the two of you had been at your car. 

"Pete," Billy Quizboy greeted kindly as he walked over to his albino friend. "You seal the deal with that chick yet?" He chuckled, a smile on his face. "I gave you more than enough time to set it up." 

"Uh," Pete White said with a light chuckle, a hand going to the back of his head in anguish. "She's still my archenemy, and still a supervillain." The two made their way over to the moped that they still had, White climbed on and motioned for Billy to climb up as well. "Let's go home." 


	5. V

This time, you had shown up at his house at an early hour, knowing the man would still be asleep. You quietly crept through the window once more, and froze when you realized that White must have fallen asleep upon the couch itself. With your plan for your arch enemy, this had put a bit of a fork in it, but there was no backing out now. You did happen to be standing in the middle of his living room at the ungodly hour of 2 in the morning. Taking a shallow breath, you tighten your grip upon the restraints you carried in your hands, eyeing your subject that you would be playing with. Eyeing the restraints, and then his disheveled body, you quickly got to work. Starting one restraint at a time, you were careful to not create any sudden movements, in fear of waking him. 

You had, of course, been thankful that his television was still on, shining light into the room. It was not something you had to truly strain to see, and you ended up tying him at the shoulders first. As you made your way down, you tied him at his arms, and then his hands, followed by his waist. There was a part of you that caused yourself to blush while you were working on tying him up, thinking about how close you actually were to him. As you had gotten his waist tied to the couch, this was the point that your cheeks were practically tomato colored, thankfully beginning to lighten your skin tone once more. 

When you had fully tied him to the couch, for a moment, you simply admired your work. Each restraint was tightly woven, yet not too tight as to wake or maim the man. Each was made of leather, encrusted in y/f/g just like your whip was. After a strong admiration of your work, you realized that it would be hours before you would truly want to wake him and freak him out. To pass the time, you glanced around the trailer to begin with, before your eyes had set upon the television that was still lit. 

When you realized that he had your favorite game on his television, your eyes searched around for the remote and controller. First, you muted the television so you would not wake him, before you jumped into a game using his character. It took you four to five games before you began to wonder what his gaming tag would be. It could have been fun, after all, to screw with him while he was playing the video game, and would make it so you would not always have to just slip into his trailer to arch him. When you found the gamer tag, your brain practically turned to mush. You had checked the messaging system to make sure, and even double checked it to make sure that your brain was not screwing with you. 

With your luck, your arch enemy happened to be the same guy that you had been flirting and talking with on your favorite game. While you were trying to escape your odd feelings for your arch enemy, you had been falling for him. You had been simply escaping him with him, which was a conundrum in itself. Fuck, you thought in aggravation. 

Hastily, you turned off the console and the television itself, watching the man for a while in the dark. You felt your lips down turn into a frown, your feelings mixed and driving you nuts. Placing two and two together, you adored his personality as well as his looks, and that made everything so much more real. It was not just a petty attraction any longer, and instead it was a longing, a true liking for the man. By this point, it may have been developing into more, and the only one at fault for it was yourself. 

Here you were with your arch enemy all tied up, and though you only planned on scaring him this time, maybe shooting him with a rubber bulletted gun a few times, it felt wrong. This was a level two play, all by protocol, and part of you just wanted to curl up into his arms. You had a job to do, though, and you could not just waltz out of the Guild of Calamitous Intent for a little crush. He likely just lusted after you anyhow.

You reached down to his face, pulling his hair gently out of his closed eyes, before placing a soft kiss upon his forehead. Making your way back to the window, you took one last glance back at the man before slipping out. Regret settled in your stomach as you drove back to your own home, allowing a few stray tears to drip from your eyes as you drove. The job you went in to do was turned into a small prank, and you could not help but put those gentle words that he said over messages to his face.

If any of this continues, you'll end up falling for your arch enemy. You already longed for his arms, for his touch, and for his soft lips. If you had met him any other way, at any other time, just maybe everything would be okay.

When you got into your house, you jumped onto your console to send him a quick message before you headed off to bed yourself. You could not help but write and send it, though you were not sure how it would come off. With sleepy eyes, you wrote with a few stray tears falling from your eyes.

"I know it is late, but I'm hoping you get this when you're up. I want to actually see you in real life, Pete. You're a wonderful person, and I want to actually talk to you face to face. You mentioned living close to Venture Enterprise, and I do as well. If you would be free, meet me at this address at 5 pm.

Knowing you had turned off his console when you had tied him up, you changed out of your super villain outfit and into casual clothes before tucking yourself into bed. The pit in your stomach bugged you for a while, but you managed to silence it to finally get to sleep at 4 am with the uncomfortable realization that you either just screwed yourself, or screwed yourself. 


	6. VI

When the sun began to rise, Pete was still comfortably sleeping on the couch, completely unknowing that he was completely tied to his couch. As Billy Quizboy went out to the living room to wake his taller, albino friend, his face immediately dropped into panic. He was floored that his friend had not even noticed that he was tied up, sleeping peacefully messy with a little bit of drool on the pillow.

"Uh, Pete?!" He practically screamed as he was looking around to see exactly how the restraints were tied. Billy was frantic, while Pete barely stirred at the added noise in the room. In actuality, Pete was quite a sound sleeper, and his red eyes barely slitted open to glance over at the frantic small man.

When he attempted to stretch, the panic ensued. It was when he realized he could not raise his arms whatsoever that he realized why his friend was panicking, and he began panicking as well. "Am I fucking tied up?" He practically screamed, trying to wiggle out of the restraints. "What the hell did you do, Billy? How many times do I have to tell you I'm not gay?"

"Dude, neither am I!" He said, insulted, before letting out a huff. "I found you like this!"

"Then get me the hell out of it!" He replied in agitation.

Billy took a deep breath before working quickly on the restraints, realizing which he could pull to loosen and which would just tighten it again. In his early waking state, he had yet to realize that it had been you to tie him up. In this moment, he just wanted to wake up and get some morning coffee. He was thankful once his smaller friend finally undid his restraints, and practically zombie ran to the kitchen to get some coffee.

"How much cocaine did you snort last night, White?" The smaller man teased as he joined his friend out in the kitchen to grab some coffee.

His question caused Pete's lips to curl into a frown as he poured coffee for his smaller friend. "None," he replied stiffly, before taking a sip of his own coffee. Allowing the bitter taste to tantalize his taste buds and warm his scratchy throat, he swallowed his sip with his eyes closed. Opening them once more, he focused upon his smaller friend. "I haven't had any in a while. Maybe Y/S/V/N broke into the trailer last night."

"Probably," Billy concluded thoughtfully, shrugging. "Why would she just tie you up, turn off the television and leave, though?"

"She turned off our TV?" He said with an eyebrow raised. As he thought more about it, he thought about the mystery girl he had been talking to on his game. He fell asleep playing his game last night, and immediately began to wonder what you had seen. Gripping his coffee tightly, he walked out to the living room to flip the console back on.

Quickly grabbing the controller, he was immediately met with an exhausted Billy. "Games already?" He said, exasperated.

Pete merely shook his head, his lips pursed due to his nerves being on edge. He enjoyed kissing you, and thought about you constantly. The only time he had not thought of you was when he was absorbed in his game, talking to the mystery girl. She seemed so fun, though he had never seen her face. If he thought about you and her at the same time, he would feel as if he was drowning in a sea of confliction.

As he opened the most recent message, he brought a stressed slender hand through his messy white hair, letting out a simple grunt. Would he go and make this mystery woman a reality? What about you? Y/N and Y/S/V/N both effected him in different ways, and he wasn't sure what prompted Y/N to want to meet him.

He also was not sure what would have prompted Y/S/V/N to turn off the television. Pete wondered if just maybe you were jealous, or that you did not want him to meet that person from his game. Then again, why was he putting so much thought into a super villain? It was all so conflicting.

"I'm going to be going out later," he said after a while of just staring at the message in front of him. His lips did not smile, with the conflicted thoughts of the two different people running around through his mind. Though he normally would share everything with Quizboy, this whole female situation as of late had been hard for him to even explain to himself, let alone his friend.

Quizboy rolled his eyes, saying, "What, did you get invited to go get laid or something?"

Pete stifled a chuckle, though his heart was not into the laugh. "I guess maybe," he replied, before turning on a fake smile, his lips curling upward. In actuality, he tried to push the whole idea of getting laid and being with women to get the guys to shut the hell up, anyways. Though he was conflicted between Y/N and Y/S/V/N, he had no high expectations for Y/N. Just because the two of you got along on a romantic level on a video game, it was not like the two of you were sure to have the same connection in person. Meeting a total stranger was a roulette, and this specific one, he had decided to take. "I shouldn't be too long."

"Whatever you say," Billy said with a chuckle, shrugging his shoulders before going off to do his morning routine. Pete stayed in his spot for a while, before finally answering the message in front of him. He decided why not go, since he had been through a great deal worse than a bad date after all. He had even put the man in the other room through a hell of a lot worse, and if he was going to end up dying tonight from a stupid decision, he felt that he likely deserved it. His best friend would be safe at the trailer if anything truly went downhill anyhow, and it was close to home.

"I can't wait. See you at 5."

  
  



	7. VII

If you were breaking every sort of code for the Guild of Calamitous Intent, you were not entirely sure. It was not like it was forbidden to have relations with your arch enemy, especially seeing as some women, generally number two's, were sent to seduce their rivals anyhow. There was not even a protocol system with this type of thing, but you were sure that your feelings were getting in the way of you doing your job. 

You were definitely developing feelings for Pete White, though he on the other hand likely thought he was meeting another woman. As you cleaned your home, you wondered if he would be disappointed to see that it was you. 

You were dressed in semi-casual clothes, consisting of a mid length black skirt with y/f/c accents, with a matching blouse. Your hair was done up, with light makeup to accent your features. Each time you would pass one of your mirrors, you would catch yourself looking, wondering how he would think of you. 

As you cleaned, you sang softly to the music. One song in particular was playing when you were cleaning, and you got absorbed in the song as you sang along to it. The song specifically made you think of Pete, and it was so conflicting. Part of you regretted inviting Pete to your home, wondering if you were going to ruin it all. 

_If I could begin to be_

_Half of what you think of me_

_I could do about anything_

_I could even learn how to love_

While you sang, you were finishing the last bit of cleaning up, even spraying a tiny bit of your favorite scented perfume, your nerves getting to you. Pete seemed to think so much of the mystery girl that he had not met before, and then there was you. You were supposed to be evil, nefarious, and dastardly. How could he possibly put those two feelings together and still speak to you. 

_When I see the way you act_

_Wondering when I'm coming back_

_I could do about anything_

_I could even learn how to love like you_

_Love like you_

The way that he treated the two of you was odd. Well, of course, it was both you, but neither of you knew that two and two made the same two people. Not until last night when you finally realized that it was him. It was safe to assume that Pete was his first name, while now he was going to know your real name - Y/N. Your secret identity would be gone, and how would he even feel about the mix?

_I always thought I might be bad_

_Now I'm sure that it's true_

_'cause I think you're so good_

_And I'm nothing like you_

You were a supervillain. Though you had not actually chosen to be a supervillain, no one knew your real reasons. No one knew why you were supposedly bad, and you wondered every day if maybe you truly were bad. It was so conflicting to you. 

_Look at you go_

_I just adore you_

_I wish that I knew_

_What makes you think I'm so special_

You pictured the man you were singing about, with his handsome high cheekbones. His white hair contrasted with his pinkish skin, and the way that he smiled, when you had seen it, drove you crazy. There was no doubt that while he was writing you, he must have been smiling, too. It was a picture that you wished you would have seen. 

_If I could begin to do_

_Something that does right by you_

_I would do about anything_

_I would even learn how to love_

When you heard the doorbell, you felt your heart speeding up. Checking yourself one more time in the mirror, you sucked in a deep breath. Allowing yourself to release a calming breath, you made your way over to the door. Gently, you gripped the handle, not daring to say a word to the man on the other side of the door. 

_When I see the way you look_

_Shaken by how long it took_

_I could do about anything_

_I could even learn how to love like you_

When you opened the door, you immediately were met with red eyes that looked more than shocked. He was dressed nicely, too, with a black pinstripe blazer and matching pants. Underneath, it looked like he had the same pink shirt that you had seen on him last. You could not help but allow yourself to blush as you saw him, as he eyed you suspiciously. 

_Love like you_

_Love me like you_

You stepped aside, allowing him to walk into the home with you. Already you had a meal made for the two of you, table set neatly. He was not sure what to say, seeing as you looked just like his arch enemy, and yet he could not be sure. 

"Thanks for showing up, Pete," you said in a soft voice, shy even. Your eyes glanced over to him, the home already filled with the wonderful smell of the meal you had made for the two of you. When he saw everything you had done, there was a small smile tugging at his own lips. 

He had not had a regular meal in who knows how long, maybe before college for that matter. You escorted him to the table, and he took his portion before you had. After all, he had been your guest. So far, he had not said anything to you, starting to freak you out a little bit. You wondered if he actually realized it or not. Maybe he had just been shy to meet Y/N, after all. 

"You- I know you, don't I?" He finally said, before he dared to touch his own meal. After all, whom he thought you were, it was possible that you could be poisoning him. In actuality, you were merely trying to impress him. 

You glanced down at the table before you spoke, your words caught in your throat. It was possible that you could ruin all of it just from him knowing, but since you knew yourself, you were not going to keep it a secret. It was tormenting you as is. "Y-yeah, you do," you said sheepishly, cursing yourself for blushing. "I found out last night."

"So you did tie me up!" He said accusingly finally, something you had expected. "What the hell have you been trying to do, fuck with my feelings or something?"

You shook your head, a small frown present upon your face. "No, Pete, I didn't plan on any of this," you said softly, yet sternly. "I'm supposed to passionately hate you, not be thinking about you twenty-four seven! I had plans for last night, to freak you out - to fuck with you, and yet I found out that you were you. It's not like I haven't been trying to forget how I've been feeling as is, but knowing I've been distracting myself from you with you - for christ's sake, Pete."

Your face felt hot, and you could feel a few tears brimming in your eyes, threatening to fall down your face. He walked over to you as you were catching your breath, your voice was practically screaming by the end. You were exasperated, your face making it apparently clear, and your tears from worry that you had fucked it all up.

What you had not expected was when you felt a gentle slender finger underneath your chin, forcing you to look upward. As your eyes met his, you felt a slender thumb caressing your cheekbone gently. "Y/N," he said in a whisper, thoroughly contrasting with the vocals you had just emitted. You felt his arms wrap around your waist after he had caught your attention, pulling you closer to him.

Melting into his touch, you let out a soft sigh, wrapping your arms around his neck. You buried your head into his chest, listening to his heartbeat as the two of you just stood in silence for a while. "I'm glad it was you," he said softly, before craning his neck down to press a kiss upon the top of your head. "But what happens now?"

You brought your face out of his chest, glancing back up at him. In barely a whisper, you said, "Well, we can start by being normal people. Eat dinner and just talk. Figure it out along the way, you know."

A smile curled upon his lips, and he nodded. "That would be wonderful," he said, before the two of you had separated, going back to your seats to enjoy the food that was slowly beginning to cool. "Now that I know it ain't poison, it's delicious," he complimented with a wink and a smile, causing you to chuckle gently. 

Blush threatened to rise in your cheeks as you quietly chewed your food, swallowing thoroughly before replying. "I don't feel like I could bring myself to poison you, or really anyone," you said softly, "It's a dull way to die, and I prefer to be a little more colorful than that." He seemed to smile at this, though there was a slight cringe paired with his response. "And I can promise you, being normal will have absolutely zero arching. I want to just enjoy my time with you."

"You know," he said after finishing a little more of his meal. "I don't get how you got into villainy."

You gave him a half smile and shook your head. "That is a story for another day, but I'll tell you one day," you said, "maybe."

The two of you simply changed the subject from there, talking about just about anything and everything while you ate. You shared some specific things with one another more than you had when you were messaging, though you would not get into that subject. It was a tough subject anyhow, and sometimes you would still have nightmares of it. After a while, the two of you had finished your meals, you taking both of the plates and placing them in the sink for you to clean in the morning.

"I know you game, but do you have movies?" he asked curiously, the eyebrow on his shown eye raised in curiosity. 

That was something you had not talked about, after all, and you did not want him to leave quite yet either. Lips curling into a smile, you nodded. "Yes, but I have one stipulation if we plan on watching something," you said in a teasing manner, your smile growing into a smirk as you spoke.

"And that would be?"

"You have to choose it," you said simply, before grabbing him by the hand gently and leading him to your living room. Your apartment had a pretty open floor plan, where your living room and bedroom were both open. Of course, you would have designed your furniture any other way if you knew that you would ever have someone over, but you had thankfully cleaned just about every room before he showed up. 

He was more than floored to see your wide selection, and for a little while he had simply stared at the wide collection. You had just about every genre that he would have been able to think of, and it seemed like it was going to be a hard selection. "Uh, this one," he said, grabbing a cheesy horror movie off of your shelf and handing it to you. 

"Perfect," you said with a smile, before the two of you made your way over to your VHS player. Turning the movie on, you dimmed the lights before sitting down next to him on the couch. At first, there was a little bit of space in between the two of you, but you were a little too shy to close that gap at first.

Within minutes, you had noticed from the corner of your eye that he was cringing at the jump scares. You stifled a chuckle, before curling into him, giving him you as comfort. He glanced down at your small frame before wrapping both arms around you, pulling you to lie back on him. More than a few times, you felt him jump underneath you, before wrapping his arms tighter around you.

"You know the wires are clearly visible, right?" You teased him, before curling more into his arms.

"It's just startling," he replied quickly, his face filling with blush.

Giggling, you said, "You're the one that picked it out, Pete." Glancing up at his flustered face, you could not help but smile more, and you kissed him gently on the cheek before continuing to watch the movie. He was so innocent in a sense, and it was brilliant to you. Sometimes, you wished you were the one to jump at scary movies, but you were happy to be there to comfort him. 

  
  


When the movie was nearly over, you could hear his wrist communicator ring out with his friend's voice. "Pete?" You could hear Billy say with a little bit of urgency. "You didn't die, did you?" 

You quickly removed yourself from his lap, so his friend did not quite see that he was cuddling with his arch enemy. Pete brought his communicator closer to his face, sighing. "No, I didn't die," he said in an exasperated tone. "I'm on a date." 

You could not help but blush when he actually admitted it, though you knew he would not say with whom. In the same sense, you were not sure if you wanted him to be entirely truthful with anyone yet. With this whole situation, you were still confused about where to go from there, but tonight was just for being humans, falling for one another. 

"Just making sure," Billy said before hanging up on Pete, to your relief. 


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally - the reason for the mature rating. Smut chapter :D

He pulled you back into his arms as the movie was getting close to the end, using you as a teddy whenever someone was killed. You melted into his touch, enjoying every second in the warmth of his arms. As the movie ended, he turned to you and asked, "Why were you so calm anyways?" 

You chuckled softly, shaking your head. "That kind of story comes with time," you said softly. Since you had never shared the story with anyone, it would have to be after you truly, finally trusted him. "Your friend isn't rushing you back, is he?" 

Pete shook his head, a smile upon his face. "Not at all," he said softly, before bringing his lips to your own. You were taken by surprise, but as you realized, you melted into his supple lips. By this point, you turned yourself so you were comfortably lying on top of him, lips colliding and meshing beautifully, tasting one another with fiery passion. 

As the kiss continued, you were the one trailing your tongue against the bottom of his lip, requesting access. He gripped his arms tightly around you as he allowed your tongue entrance, battling for dominance in his own mouth. When his tongue allowed you to slip around his mouth, you studied every crevice like an archeologist, ready to map your findings later on. 

While you explored his mouth, he allowed his hands to slip up and down your curves, exploring and testing your boundaries as he did. You shivered with delight, the way that he squeezed hard at your hips, involuntarily moving them a bit into his own. This caused a low groan to escape his lips while you kissed him, causing you to smirk into the kiss. 

Pleased with the result of your involuntary action, you began grinding your hips voluntarily against his, teasing him. As the two of you separated for air, he moved his lips down to your neck, finding your sweet spot with ease. This action was paired with a soft moan escaping your lips, and he nibbled at your neck to see if he could get more of a response. 

You could already feel him getting hard underneath you as you grinded against him, and his nibble caused you to moan a little louder than the last. He took his hands further down on your body, cupping your ass and squeezing. This caused you to moan in longing, the teasing session driving you nuts already. 

Before you knew it, he was already taking his blazer and shirt off, followed by your own top. For a moment, he simply stared at your body, only bearing a lace bralette, your now scrunched up skirt, and a small peek of your panties. He whispered, "You're so beautiful," causing you to blush gently. You were never self conscious about your body, but the way his words trailed off his lips made you feel like a Goddess. With his nimble fingers, he grabbed you, pulling you into his arms once more, connecting lips again. 

The way the two of you kissed was full of fire and passion, moving quickly and yet savoring the taste of one another's mouths. The way his bare skin felt against your own was so incredibly pleasing, and you roamed your own hands over his body, enjoying his slender frame. His slender fingers trailed your body, before making their way back to your ass, using it to push you closer on top of him. 

You could feel his erection clear through his pants as you continued to rub yourself against his, causing you to go from lightly wet to practically dripping. The two of you switched positions, you sitting on top of him, feeling his hard member pressing against your ass. After a moment, you felt his hand trail down to your dripping pussy, skillfully moving your panties out of the way to play with you. "You're so wet for me," he commented in a hot growl in your ear, causing you to shiver in delight. 

"What can I say, Pete?" You teased in a whisper. "You're so fucking sexy." 

You felt his lips giving you gentle, yet sensual kisses from your jawline down your neck from behind, his lips curled into a smirk as he did. In actuality, there was a tinge of blush upon his face that you could not see as he was kissing your neck, teasing at your sweet spot. With his fingers, he played around with your clit before plunging a slender finger into your pussy, beginning to pump it in and out. 

If it was even possible, you felt him even harder against your ass as he played with your pussy. With his other hand, he attempted to get your bra off skillfully, and failed. As you felt him struggling, you smirked before reaching behind your back and undoing the clip, letting your tits free from their cage. 

While he was pumping your pussy, you could not even make any snark remarks, as you were moaning so much. The feeling of his finger, and then two fingers inside of you was pure bliss, and you felt yourself getting close already. His other hand trailed to your chest, gripping a tit in his hand and squeezing playfully. 

Through your moans, you finally said in a breathy tone, "God, fuck me, Pete!" 

"I thought you'd never ask," he teased in your ear before slipping his fingers out and allowing you to get up. 

When he got up to take off his pants, you quickly moved to do it yourself, taking his pants and boxers off in one swift movement. As you got everything off of him, you shimmied your panties and skirt off as well, allowing them to drop to the side. His lips reconnected with your own as he guided your body to a lying position, his hard cock teasing at entrance, causing you to moan. 

He let out a soft groan as well as he guided his cock into your entrance, starting off slow to allow you to adjust to his length. Within moments, he was pumping faster in and out of you. As he thrust inside of your pussy, you gripped at his back with your nails, surely leaving some scratch marks, moaning through kisses. After a while, the two of you separated by the mouth, allowing you both to moan loudly as you fucked. 

Your eyes met his red eyes in a gaze for a while as he was thrusting faster inside of you, and though his eyes showed lust, they showed something genuine as well. It was not something you could put your finger on fully, but it was soft. When his thrusts became a little more eccentric, you could tell he was getting close. 

"Where do you want me to cum?" He asked with ragged breaths, realizing that it was not truly a topic of conversation earlier. 

You smirked between moans, getting quite close to your climax as well. "Anywhere you want," you replied, too hazed with pleasure to give a real answer to it. As he was hitting his climax, he pulled his cock out of you quickly, cumming all over your chest and stomach. When he pulled out, you managed to hit your climax as well. 

Both breathing ragged, coming down from the high of your bliss, you were pulled into one more passionate kiss before he cuddled naked at your side. Once the two of you separated, he cuddled over to the side of you, laying into your body as he caught his breath. Realizing that you could feel his cum trailing down your body, you gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before saying, "I'm going to go clean up quick. Feel free to move to my bed if you wish." 

You moved yourself quickly into the bathroom, turning the water on and hopping into a quick shower. Cleaning up quickly, you made yourself absolutely clean before grabbing your towel to dry off. Wrapping your towel tightly around your body, you walked back out to see him already lying on your bed, simply in his boxers. 

You could not help but smile as you saw him lying sprawled out in your bed, enjoying the comfort of relaxation. Removing your towel, you reached into your dresser and pulled out a panty bra combo before joining him in the bed. As you lied in your bed, you felt his slender arms grab your small frame, pulling you closer to him. 

"I did not expect that," he said with a chuckle, resting his head in the crook of your neck as he spooned you. 

You hummed softly at his touch, smiling with a soft blush on your face. "Neither did I, but you're amazing, you know," you whispered sheepishly, blush still apparent upon your face. 

He laughed softly, a smile curled upon his face. The two of you lied content together for a while, enjoying the feel of one another's warmth as you were entangled together. After a while, the two of you had finally started to drift off to slumber peacefully. A night that you had expected to end abruptly turned into the best night you had in the longest time, and though there were plenty of repercussions to come, you could not help but feel the happiest you had ever been. 


	9. IX

It had been a few months since the two of you had first slept together, and because of your current situation as his arch enemy, you were unable to be open about how you two were together. Billy was even blissfully unaware of the shared kisses and sneaking around that the two of you had been doing. All he truly knew was revolved around the arching, and you had promised White that you would never do anything that would truly harm him. 

Today, you knew he was attending a party at the Venture Compound, and you could not help but want to pretend to strike him there. It would give you a chance to see him, after all, and you knew that Doctor Venture would be more than pleased to see you attend, likely not even realizing that you were there to arch your boyfriend. 

You sat in the far window, allowing everyone to mingle as you stayed out of the way for the most part. White still had not shown up, much to your dismay, though Doctor Venture had already hit on you more than a few times since you showed up. Most of his pick up lines were revolving around pheromones and keeping you warm in the cold. 

After a while, you finally said to Doctor Venture, "I really appreciate your interest, but you know, I wanted a day to unwind," you said kindly, giving him a gentle pat on the shoulder. 

He glanced back to you disappointed, but the disappointment seemed to immediately turn to a hopeful smirk. "Let me know when you're thoroughly unwound, beautiful," he said, before winking and walking off to find Brock Sampson. 

You were happy to see that he disappeared so easily, though he had wasted almost twenty full minutes of your life with cheap pickup lines. When you spotted your boyfriend, you could not help but get a soft smile upon your face. Before you could walk over, you saw that he was, once again, in an awkward situation. 

He looked as if he was trying to convince his short friend that he was not gay, and they had both been pointing over to Dr. Orpheus's daughter, Triana. You could not help but allow your lips to curl into a frown as you watched the whole situation transpire, Billy seeming to egg him on to the point that he was waltzing over to the girl. 

While he was distracted, you used the guests as a shroud as you made your way over in that direction to get a closer look. He had, from what you could see, a mistletoe on a headband, causing you to roll your eyes. Pete sat next to a very uninterested looking Triana, and he pointed to the mistletoe suggestively with a smirk on his face. 

You felt rage brewing inside of you, but with the rage came a wonderful idea. While Dr. Orpheus scared away Pete, you made your way closer to her. Dr. Orpheus was yelling about how his daughter's virginity was not a prize, and if you were not so pissed about Pete, you would have laughed. 

Weaseling yourself to the other side of her, you tapped upon her shoulder. "I saw you back at the tag-sale, didn't I?" You said to get her attention, shocked to see that her lips actually seemed to curl into a smile as she saw you. 

"Yeah, I didn't get the chance to talk to you, though," she said softly. "You're a supervillain, aren't you?" 

"Yes, I am," you said with a soft smirk. "And my arch enemy just tried hitting on you." 

"Oh, god, him?" She said with a laugh, recalling how cringy the whole situation was. 

You nodded. "I'm Y/S/V/N, and you're Triana, I presume?" You said, your smirk still readily apparent upon your face. She nodded, smiling at the interaction. "Would you like to maybe get a little payback for me?" 

"I'm scared to know what's going on in your head," she said a little timidly. 

You rolled your eyes, allowing your lips to form back into a smile. "It's just a simple little thing, and trust me, it'll affect him a lot," you said very quietly, before leaning into her ear as you spoke more. "Follow me, and just pretend to give me a kiss. It'll be away from your father, and Pete will follow." 

"Pretend?" She asked in a confused tone, but quietly. 

You nodded. "I mean, unless you're of age, then whatever works," you whispered with a chuckle. 

She quickly agreed, taking your hand inconspicuously, but just enough that your boyfriend's attention was caught by it. He snuck out of the room shortly behind the two of you, to see Triana pinning you against one of the metal walls. Her lipstick painted lips were moving towards your own, almost closing the gap as Pete watched in horror. 

It was horror, yet somehow he was a little turned on from the whole ordeal. He did not know exactly how to feel, nor did he know if you swung both ways. Triana reached up and locked her fingers into your hair. You could even feel the girl's breath upon your lips. 

Before she could move forward or back, you could hear Pete blatantly walking towards the two of you. Your lips curled into a smirk, and you whispered, "Told you," before you felt her lips against your own. 

It took you aback in shock, especially since you had not expected the girl to actually kiss you. She pointed up after the two of you separated to show you that you had conveniently been underneath a mistletoe, which seemed to line the whole hall around you. Seeing that, you could not help but chuckle, realizing that it was technically Doctor Venture's compound anyhow. 

When Triana gave you a smile and waved to you, making her way back to the party, you were met face to face with your boyfriend. His lips were tight, while his red eyes glared right through your soul. For a moment, you simply stared at him. 

As you looked over his shoulder to see that Triana had already left, you could not help but allow the laugh you were holding back to erupt from your lips, smiling as you did. He crossed his arms in irritation. "What the fuck is so funny?" He said in a curt tone. 

"Hmm," you said, placing your finger to your chin as if you were thinking. "Maybe the fact that I watched you try to get her to kiss you about ten minutes ago." 

His mouth fell agape at your words, and his cheeks filled with a blush as he stared at you. "Billy wouldn't stop calling me gay," he replied finally, the anger not truly leaving his face. "A-and you just fucking kissed her."

"Actually, she kissed me," you said with a shrug. "I told her that she could pretend, and didn't really expect her to go all the way with that." You let your lips curl into a smirk. "I simply asked her to help with my arching today, and knew you would follow me." 

"So, the best thing you could come up with was kissing a girl," he said sarcastically. 

You shrugged. "I  _ may _ have gotten a little jealous, but it's the most sinister thing I've done to you," you said softly. Your lips curled into a frown as you spoke, and though you felt bad that the girl actually did kiss you, you did allow your rage to take over with that idea. "The only person I want you kissing is me, you know."

He noticed the defeated look upon your face, and his own face softened as he stared down at you with his red eyes. Bringing a slender hand to your face, he cupped your chin, making you look back up at him. "It just gets under my skin, everyone calls me gay, especially my best friend," he said with a frown on his face, tracing your cheekbone with his thumb. 

"I know," you said in a whisper, "but you and I both know you're far from."

You made haste, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss. He was taken by surprise, seeing as this was an area that the two of you could easily be walked in upon. Within moments, he was kissing you back, his arms moving to hold your tightly by your waist. As the kiss began to get more heated, he pressed you against the metal wall firmly, pressing his body fully on you as the two of you kissed. 

His tongue licked your lower lip gently, asking for access. You quickly parted your lips for access, battling with his tongue for dominance. The two of you kissed until your lungs were beggin for oxygen, his forehead resting against your own. As you began to catch your breath, you brought him back into a quick kiss before separating once again. "Your friends will likely get suspicious if we're out too long," you said softly. 

"I mean, it's so unheard of having a super villain kidnap their arch enemy," Pete replied with an eye roll, sarcasm laced in his voice. 

You smirked at his words, thinking that just maybe that would not be a horrible idea. "If I'm kidnapping you, we need to do it right," you warned him with a stern tone. 

He simply rolled his eyes, though a sly smile formed upon his lips. "Do your worst, Y/S/V/N," he said playfully, giving you a wink. 

You reached into your utility belt and brought out a small pair of restraints, before slipping yourself out of where you were pinned and pinning him harshly against the wall, his back facing you. Putting the restraint on his wrists, you pulled him to the first exit door that the compound had, checking quickly to make sure that no one was watching as you pulled him into your car. 

The harsh winter air caused you to shiver, but as you had him buckled in, the two of you drove off to your apartment. "I'm pretty sure everyone was distracted enough that we could have just walked out together," he said with a chuckle. 

You glanced over to him with the corner of your eye as you drove to your home, and smirked a little. "That may be the case, but I had to make it look authentic in the off-chance," you replied softly. 

It did not take long to get to your home, and as you did, you remembered that your boyfriend was still tied up as he was struggling to get out of his seat. You could not help but stifle a soft giggle as you watched, before getting out and helping him out of his seat. Undoing his restraints, you placed them back into your utility belt, trying to fight off the shivers that were attempting to assault your body. 

"You're totally dressed for this weather," he said, glancing down at you with an eye roll before wrapping an arm around your shoulders. Your teeth were already beginning to chatter, and you cuddled in close to his warmth as the two of you walked inside. Muttering off a gentle 'thank you', you were relieved to finally get inside of your house. 


End file.
